Harry Potter and the different reality
by Misleid
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Pivet Drive were proud to say that their family was the poster face of normal. They were happy with their two normal children, nothing could ruin their normal life, until one day Harry woke up and had no idea why everyone was totally not normal. First story. R
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Of number four, Pivet drive were proud to say that they were the face of normal. They house small and neat, everyday Mrs. Dursley-Petunia- would clean her house from top to bottom, enjoying how every time she had guests they would comment on how _perfect _her house was. She was blonde, long neck and had blue eyes.

Mr. Dursley-Vernon- was very much the opposite of his wife, he was short, no neck and very plump with a moustache, he was the director of a firm called Grunnings which build drills.

Vernon and Petunia had a lovely _normal _son, Dudley, he inherited his mother's blue eyes and blonde hair, from his father he inherited his beefy nature. Oh, but that was not everyone of their family, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have their nephew, Harry Potter, living with them since the tender age of one. The small boy had lost his parents in a tragic accident, a serial killer by the name Tom Riddle had invaded the Potter's home and murdered Mr. and Mrs. Potter, young Harry by some miracle survived the ordeal, not long after the tragedy Tom Riddle, who nicknamed himself 'Lord Voldemort' was captured and sentenced to death.

Petunia did her best to raise her nephew with as much love as she did as her son, Dudley. So Harry James Potter became Dudley's little brother and the two were close as two flowers in a pot. They always got in trouble together and even sometimes helped each other out of trouble when one was caught doing something naughty.

….

The room was silent; besides the soft snoring of a young 16-year-old boy. His crazy wild hair was sticking everywhere as his face scrunched up and his lips twitch with a smile. His skinny legs were tangled in many layers of sheets while his equally skinny arms were spread on his bed, his fingers twitched as he rolled and fell out of bed. He groaned as he scratched his head and sleepily sat up. He rubbed his eyes hoping that the blurriness would go away, a few seconds later he heard a knock. On instinct he jumped up, grabbed his classes with haste and reached out for his wand, but strangely enough he couldn't find it. His heart hammered in his ribcage as he recognized the room he was in.

He was back in Privet drive, in Dudley's second bedroom, though it was very different, instead of a small beat up dresser and lumpy bed, there was a very brand new closet and his bed was soft and filled with pillows, his walls were always plastered from top to bottom with posters of muggle bands and sport stars, his gaze drifted around the room and he saw a desk that was piled with loose papers and books and on the small chair there was a black beat up backpack.

"Harry, Get up now or you're going to be late" Aunt Petunia's voice floated into the room as the door was finally opened, normally when she would look at him she would always stare at him with a sneer on her face, that to him made her look like a rabid horse, but this Aunt Petunia was staring at him with love in her blue eyes. Harry felt like he was going to vomit.

"W-what am I late for?" He asked as he tried to keep his voice from quivering. He wasn't supposed to be at Pivet Drive, he was supposed to be at Hogwarts, sleeping in his dorm. He gulped as Aunt Petunia gave him a critical look.

"Are you alright? You have been looking to this for months now!" She said, frowning and stepping inside his room. He stiffened a little when she gently put her hand on his forehead.

"No fever" She muttered under her breathe as she sighed and crossed her arms, giving Harry a very _concern _and _motherly _look. Only person who ever looked at him like that was Mrs. Weasley.

"Looking forward to what exactly?" He asked, sweating as Petunia looked at him with slight suspicion "Er, I mean..I feel so nervous..and uh, I …I don't know" He gulped as Petunia barked out a hearty laugh.

"Today you're going to try out for the football team, remember?" she sighed out as she grabbed Harry by the shoulders and drags him out of his room. Harry could feel his stomach churning with each step he took. He almost choked on his spit when he saw all the pictures of him and Dudley on the wall; Harry and Dudley both wearing sailor suits, His cousin and him riding bikes and one where Dudley and Harry were sitting in the living room with a group of children surrounding them.

This was so weird. Soon enough without even knowing it Harry was sitting on the table, Uncle Vernon was reading the paper and Dudley was half asleep and trying to aim his fork with eggs into his mouth. Harry nodded his head at Dudley awkwardly as he looked down at his plate of bacon and eggs.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Dudley asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Harry startled by Dudley's question almost dropped his glass of orange juice.

"Er, nothing…you know" Harry chuckled as he rubbed his head "nervous about..the..er..tryouts"

"Right, I forgot it was today" Dudley said idly as he finished eating his food. "Well, I'll give a lift to it if you want, but you better hurry; you always take ages in the bathroom. Sometimes I wonder why you even try to tame that messy hair of yours" He chuckled out as Uncle Vernon put his paper down and grinned at Harry.

"Don't mind him Harry, he's just jealous that you actually have hair, Dudley may go bald with early age" Vernon chuckled out as Dudley blushed and gave out a stiff chuckle.

"Funny dad" Dudley muttered as Petunia filled both his and Harry's plates with more bacon.

"Right, I'm not really hungry" Harry said as he pushed his half eaten plate of food away from him "I guess, I, uh just going to get ready for the try outs" He got up and went upstairs.

Dudley looked at his mother with concern "Mum, is Harry okay? He's been acting weird" He said.

Petunia shook her head "He's just nervous that's all"

….

Harry stood leaning onto the sink as he washed his face with cold water. This place had to be a freaky dream because there was no way in hell Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley treated him like that. Voldemort must off gotten inside his head and put him into some freakish coma that made him live through some freaky nightmare, yup, that had to be it. He let out a long miserable sigh as he sat down on the toilet and put his face in his hands.

How was he going to get out of this one? There was no way he would be able to get out of this situation by himself, he needed Hermoine and Ron, but he was alone. Why did he always get into some sort of trouble, bloody hell, he was a freaking trouble magnet.

Harry leaned his head back and stared up at the white pristine roof. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder to Hogwarts, The burrow, Ron, Hermoine and the whole Weasly bunch. He smiled and calmed down a little. He was alone, but he wasn't going to let this get to him. Harry breathed in through his nose as he thought about apperating, would he be able to do it? Or will he splinch? Well there was always a first time.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed him to appear in front of the burrow, but when he opened his eyes he was still in the small white bathroom. Harry slumped and cursed as nothing happened. He sat straight, maybe his wand was somewhere in his room? But he couldn't come out of the bathroom un-bathed, with haste Harry took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Once he was clean he got out of the bathroom and stepped inside his room.

Right on his now made bed lay a black pair of pants and shirt, black socks and trainers. Harry locked the door behind him and dressed into the outfit that was prepared for him. Once he was dressed he started looking for his wand, he crouched on his knees and looked under his bed, he blindly reached for a small stack of magazines, and curious he pulled them out, blushed and hastily pushed them back down. He cleared his throat and decided that his wand was definitely not under his bed. He got up and walked towards his closet and opened it, he dug through clothes and even more of those magazines to no avail. He started getting frustrated as he reached his desk and searched through all the papers. With one last defeated sigh he took his bag and dumped all of its content on the bed. He looked down and gasped with happiness, right there in front of him was his familiar wand. He grabbed it and quickly hid it as his bedroom door was opened.

"Come on mate! We can't be late" Dudley said annoyed as he spins the car keys around his finger. Harry nodded his head and grabbed his bag and put his wand safely inside. They walked down the stairs towards the front door. Aunt Petunia had two lunch boxes in her hands, she handed Harry one and kissed him on the cheek, Harry forced himself not to flinch as he carefully put the box in his bag and headed after Dudley.

They both got inside his small car and strapped in, Dudley started talking as he backed out of the driveway and drove Harry to the try outs.

"Dudley" Harry said suddenly, cutting his cousin as they stopped at a red light.

"What is it mate?" Dudley asked as he glanced at Harry.

"I don't want to try out" Harry confessed as he thought of the laughing stock he was going to be on the field. He knew nothing of football, and was probably going to fail, so he might as well not try out. He had to many things on his mind to go play some random sport.

Dudley's head whipped towards Harry as a look of shock was etched onto his face.

"What?" But..but" He spluttered as cars started to honk behind them. Dudley shook his head and said nothing as he sped forward and parked onto the side of the street, he turned his body fully at Harry as he looked at his cousin with surprise.

"But, Harry..You're fantastic at it and you always wanted to try out! What made you change your mind?" Dudley asked.

"I don't want to waste my time, I have better things to do" and with that Harry unbuckled himself and got out of the car, he slammed the door shut as he held onto his bag and dashed down the street, he vaguely heard Dudley calling after him, but he ignored him and kept running. He had to find out what the hell was going on.

….

**So, what do you guys think so far? This idea just popped into my head.**

**If you like it and want to see more please leave review, follow, fav whatever :p **

**Also if no one reviews then I will simply NOT update. **

**Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was walking down the crowded streets with his hand fisted by his side. After his abrupt departure from the car, Dudley decided to follow him. This Dudley was at least more in shape than the _real _one, so Harry had to admit that he was annoyed as hell when he was walking and was suddenly grabbed by Dudley on the shoulder. He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he was spun around and met with Dudley's concerned face. It angered him deeply, why the hell were they all suddenly so, not _normal_? They never once cared about him , so why the sudden interest?

Harry didn't hear a single word that was coming out of Dudley's mouth as he was finally overcome with rage, confusion and just plain frustration.

"Don't touch me!" Harry hissed as he slapped Dudley's hand away with disgust. His eyes turned dark as Dudley took a step back out of uncertainty.

"Leave me alone" Was all he said before he turned around and sprint down the street, shoving people out of his way as he went. Dudley just stood looking after Harry as he felt a pang of worry hit his heart.

"But..Harry…" His voice was lifted away with the wind as Harry finally disappeared in the crowd. He was beyond confused, never has Harry ever acted so angry before. He's always been a very chill guy and absolutely fantastic at sport and was a good natured guy that rarely got angry. Maybe he was so emotional because he's nervous about the try outs? But that was so unusual, Dudley shook his head sadly as he turned around and went back to his car. He strapped in and did a U-turn as he drove back home. He turned on the radio and set the volume as low as possible. He softly sang along to the song as he finally reached his little home.

He got out of the car and got inside, he shut the door softly behind him as he reached the kitchen. Inside his mother was once again scrubbing the counter spotless, a look of absolute concentration on her face.

"Mum"

"Oh!" Petunia squeaked as she whipped her head and looked at her son with surprise. She chuckled as she pulled of her yellow gloves and gave Dudley a pointed look.

"Mind me asking why you decided to scare your poor old mum?" She asked with a laugh.

"Mum, Harry didn't go to the tryouts" Dudley said as he leaned on the kitchen entry way. Petunia's eyebrows shot up as she frowned.

"But why? He's fantastic at it and has been looking forward to this for almost forever" Petunia said as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. She knew that the moment Harry woke up this morning that something was wrong. He usually looked at her with love and familiarity, but this morning his green eyes were filled with confusion and empty. Harry never looked at anyone like that.

"Yes, well he has been acting rather odd since this morning. He might going through something and doesn't want to tell us" Petunia sighed out as she sat down at the table. Dudley frowned at his mother as he shook his head.

"I think there is something else up with him. He acted like were strangers to him" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm afraid for him" Petunia whispered out as mother and son stared at each other with concern.

…

Harry was sitting on a lone bench in a secluded part of the park. The sun was high in the sky as the wind softly blew around them. He leaned his head on the rough wooden surface of the bench and closed his eyes.

Harry was totally and utterly confused. What the hell was going on? This place was so strange, why didn't anyone come and get him already? He even tried to call the Knight bus, but no luck. He pulled his wand out of his bag and stood up. He pointed in the air "_Expecto patronum" _he yelled, he was sourly disappointed when nothing happened. Maybe he wasn't using enough happy memories? He closed his eyes and thought about the Weasly family, Hogwarts, Quidditch, His beloved snow white owl and last but not least Ginny. He pointed his wand once again in the air, his heart beat ringing in his ears.

"_Expecto patronum" _ Harry just stood there with his wand pointed in the air, nothing came out. His heart sunk deep in his stomach as he fell down on the ground. His wand hung limply between his fingers as he felt lost. What was he going to do now?

Maybe he was doing the spell wrong? Maybe he needed to try something easier? Harry got up from the ground and picked up a small round stone. He set it upon the bench and pointed his wand at it "_Wingardium Leviosa" _he flicked his wand and to his absolute amazement the small stone shook a little.

He felt sweat form on his forehead as he smiled to himself. He made the stone shake! That meant he still had his magic! He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and pointed his wand again at the small stone "_Wingardium Leviosa_" he said with slight force. The stone shook once again and levitated a few millimeters and fell back down.

"Yes!" Harry bellowed as he pointed his wand again "One more time" He said to himself as he flicked his wand and belted out the spell and with great relief and immense joy the small stone slowly levitated itself in the air. Harry jumped up and down in joy as he felt a small glimmer of hope. Finally, even though he only did a small first year spell he was still happy he was still capable of any form of magic.

Harry looked up at the sky and frowned, he was so occupied with trying to perform magic that he didn't notice that they sky was getting darker. He picked up his bag and rummaged through it and to his luck found what he assumed was his wallet filled with muggle cash. Pleased he walked out of the park and thought of a place where he could stay the night for. He really wasn't thinking of going back to the Dursley's.

He walked out of the park and bit his lip. Would the Knight bus come if he tried again? With determination and slight hope Harry took his wand and again pointed it in the air. He held his breathe for a few seconds, but nothing came.

"Maybe I was hoping for too much" He whispered to himself as he hid his wand back in his bag. Where would he go? Did the leaky cauldron even exists? Maybe he had no choice, but to go back to Pivet Drive? Slightly depressed he hailed a cab and the driver his address.

Half an hour later Harry stood in front of the familiar door with a grimace on his face. He gently opened the door and slowly shut it behind him. The house was silent and all the lights besides the kitchen were off. He held tightly at his bag as he entered the kitchen and found aunt Petunia sitting on the table with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Where have you been Harry?" She asked, not looking at him. Her gaze solely trained on a picture that lay in front of her.

"At the park" He answered as he reluctantly sat down next to aunt Petunia. She looked at him for a few seconds before she looked back down. Harry wondered what's bothering his aunt, but decided to not to ask.

"You look so much like your dad" She said. Harry stiffened as she continued "You know I never really liked him. He was loud and so childlike, but Lily was totally in love with him. I always tried to convince Lily that James was no good for her! But did she listen? No! She thought I was jealous and we had a giant and ugly row" aunt Petunia took a shaky breathe as tears started to fall "and did you know what my last words were to her?"

"N-no" He whispered as he looked away.

"Never talk to me again, Lily! I hate you" she burst into tears as she handed Harry the photo that she was looking at earlier. Harry looked at it and felt like the wind was beaten out of him. In the small picture were his mother and father. Lily's bred right hair was held in a loose bun as her green eyes shone with joy. His father was had a big grin on his face as his glasses hanged slightly sideways on his face, his messy hair sticking out in all sorts of directions.

"That was the last picture they took when they were still alive" Petunia said as she sniffed.

"I-I…" Harry was speechless, never in his life has he ever seen Petunia cry like the way she did. She never spoke of Lily and James because he knew very well that she hated anything that had to do with Magic. Seeing her sitting in front of him crying her eyes out because of his parents freaked him out. He had to admit that he always prayed that the Dursley's would treat him like family, but he never thought that they would ever actually ever do it. It was right, it was strange and Harry wanted everything back to normal.

"and when I heard about what happened and that you survived I vowed to myself that I will take care of you like you were my own child. At first you used to call me mum, but after a while you found out about Lily and James and started to call me Aunt Petunia!" She wiped her tears away "I have to admit that my heart cracked a little bit when I heard 'Aunt Petunia' come out of your mouth" She laid her head on the table. Harry awkwardly patted her back as he wished for something to take him out of this situation.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said as she began to sob some more.

"Harry, tell me…what is wrong?" She asked, looking up at him with tears filled eyes. Her blue eyes shone with sadness as she looked into his own ones.

"Nothing is wrong" he answered.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she frowned "Harry, don't lie to me" She said, her face turning slightly red.

"I'm not lying" _Liar _since when did he started to care if he lied to her or not. She wasn't _his _aunt Petunia.

"Harry James Potter!" She shouted as she stood up from her seat, pushing her chair and let it toppled towards the floor. "I am your mother! Do not lie to me young man!"

Harry saw red as he too stood up, he slammed his fists on the table, scaring Petunia as she stood still because of shock. "You..are…not..my…mother" Harry hissed as he felt a knife go through his heart. How dare she call herself so! Never has she once ever raised him like her son. Maybe the Harry from this world was, but he wasn't Harry from this world! He was Harry the Wizard, the boy who lived and the supposed Chosen one. Aunt Petunia said nothing as he picked up his bag and went upstairs. He was still angry as he reached his room and shut the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his messy hair as he wished that Ron and Hermoine were there with him. He missed his friends, magic and Hogwarts. He just-even though his life was far from perfect- wanted everything to be normal. Where the Dursley's hated his guts, where it was easy for him to cast spells and flying on his broomstick. He sunk to the floor as he let out all of his frustration. He stood up, screamed and ripped the posters from the wall, tearing them to shreds. He grabbed the magazines from under his bed and opened the window and threw them outside. He walked over towards his desk and ripped all the papers up and let them fall towards the floor. He opened his closet and ripped at the clothes that he randomly grabbed.

He didn't want this! This wasn't his life! He belonged to the magical world! He wanted to go back. He sunk to the floor and went into the fetus position and with one last roar of anger Harry fell asleep into a blissful blackness.

….

Petunia did nothing as she flinched every time she heard Harry scream out in pain. She didn't understand why Harry suddenly hated her and the rest of the family so much. Does he resent living with them? Maybe he was simply going through a faze? She didn't know, but one thing was sure that there wasn't nothing going to stop her to get down to this. With a determined nod she stood up from her chair and made her way towards Harry's room.

….

**I only updated because I got one review.**

**Tomorrow is my birthday and I would love it if you guys at least give me one or more review. **

**Anw, Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was staring at Petunia like she was crazy. The older woman stood at his door with a frown on her face. She looked around the room with a critical eye as she glared at the mess that Harry made.

"Harry.." She called out his name. Her voice trembled slightly as tears started to spring from her eyes. Her lip quivered as her cheeks turned slightly red. Harry looked away, feeling slightly ashamed of the way he made _this _aunt Petunia cry. He figured as much that he was in a different reality and that this Harry had a total different life from his own. Well at least the Dursleys didn't hate him here, they actually thought of him as a family member.

"I'm sorry" Was all he said as he turned around and tried to fall asleep again. He heard Petunia cough and then the soft click of the door closing. Harry lay in the darkness as he heard a car approaching and then the opening and closing of the front door. There was noise for a few minutes before everything became silent once again. He wanted to oh so badly get up and try to keep figuring out a way to get back to his life, but his body refused to cooperate with him. So he closed his eyes and let the blissful darkness of sleep claim his once again.

….

Petunia lay in bed with her eyes wide open as her husband happily snored in his sleep. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Harry's apology, it sounded sincere, but she still wanted to find out what the world has gotten into her nephew, did he miss his parents? Was it because of that that she gotten such an explosion reaction from Harry when she called herself his mother? She bit her lip and slowly sat up. She opened the drawer next to her bed and carefully searched with her hand for the familiar square object. When she felt her finger tips touch the familiar rough texture of her wallet she pulled it out and got out of bed, she walked into the hallway and turned on a small table lamp. She unzipped her wallet and pulled out a piece of torn paper that she hasn't looked at in years. It held the number of the woman she entrusted her sister's home too.

She turned off the light and made her way down to the kitchen; the clean tiles gleamed in the artificial light. She turned the lights on and reached for the phone. She dialed the number.

'_Hello?_' The voice sounded tired like the person has just been woken up.

"Y-yes, hello, I'm sorry for calling this late, but it's me..Petunia Dursley, L-Lily Potter's sister" She answered as she quietly pulled the chair towards her and sat down. She played with the cord with her fingers as she heard the person on the other like groan and shuffle for a few seconds.

'_It's no problem, what can I help you with?_'

"I want to visit tomorrow with my Nephew, Lily's son" She answered.

'_Be here at 8_' and the phone went silent. Petunia blinked a few times as she held the phone before her eyes.

"Well, that was rude…" She said to herself as she put the phone down and got up from the chair. She nodded to herself as she turned off the light and went to bed.

…..

Harry could feel his bum starting to numb as he and Petunia sat silently in the car. In the morning when Harry woke up he was given the news that he was excused for the day from school, so he could attend an important family business that he and Petunia were going to take care off.

Harry was confused and felt nervous that he didn't know what she meant. Petunia seemed to have noticed his confusion and told him it was a surprise that she planned for him the night before. When he asked why she did it, she simply gave him sad smile and apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, you're not the one who acted like a jerk" Was all he said as his guilt for making her cry became worse.

Harry sat in the car with his bag on his lap with his hand inside holding on to his wand with a grip as he felt safer with it in his hand, but knowing that he guess he wasn't exactly a wizard in this world, he kept it hidden from his aunt.

"What did you bring with you?" Petunia asked, trying to make conversation with her nephew. Usually when they went somewhere Harry would talk her head off with about almost everything from his favorite band, football, why he hates ditsy girls to how he one day wants to be a police officer. But right now he was silent and it made her skin crawl in the heavy air that they had around them. Did she ruin their relationship for good with that statement she made last night? Will seeing his parent's home show him that she will never replace his mother, but will always love him no matter what?

"Oh, just some stuff" He answered as he shifted in his seat and his fingers twitched. Petunia hummed out in response as they turned around in a dirt road and reach a old worn looking cottage with a brick fence with a old looking wooden door.

Petunia turned around in her seat as she unbuckled herself. "Harry, I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I guess I had no right to call myself your mother. I know I will never be able to take Lily's place in your heart, but I want you to know that I love you like you're my own son" She said as she turned away from Harry and got out of the car.

Harry said nothing as he looked down at his bag and thought about what Petunia just told him. Now he felt immensely guilty. He got out of the car and strapped his bag onto his back. He walked up next to Petunia as the older woman was checking her watch.

"There's no need to apologize, I…I have been feeling strange lately and I..I..I'm so sorry" Harry didn't dare to look at Petunia as she lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The wooden door was opened as they both looked up and saw a plump and short red headed woman walk towards them. Harry seemed to lose the ability to breathe as he looked at the familiar face of Mrs. Weasley who had a small smile on her face. Harry looked away as he swallowed back some spit. His breathing became slightly labored as Petunia and Mrs. Weasley greeted each other with familiar warmth.

"So sorry, Mary had something to do today and asked me to wait for you and Harry" She said as she chuckled. She walked over towards Harry and gave him her familiar bone crushing hug. Harry hugged her back with no hesitation as he basked in Mrs. Weasley's motherly warmth. He was reluctant to let go, but he did so as he noticed that she seemed to pull back.

"Well, Hello there Harry" She greeted as she smiled at him. "I'm Molly Weasley" Harry smiled at her as she rushed them inside.

"Welcome to your old home, Harry" Mrs Weasley said as they walked towards the wooden door and swing it open. The gravel crunched under their feet as they walked up towards the cottage. Molly pulled out a giant ring with several keys on it as she picked out the biggest key and unlocked the heavy door with it. She pushed the door open with both her hands as they stepped inside the small entry way.

The place smelled heavy of dust as Petunia coughed and shook her head in disappointment. "I thought I told Mary to keep the place clean!" She whispered to herself as Harry kept walking straight up towards the stairs. He didn't look at the dust covered pictures that lined the old walls; he just kept walking until he reached the end of the hallway. There was a window that overlooked a small pond in the backyard as Harry smiled a little to himself. He looked up and saw a wire hanging from the ceiling. He could hear Petunia and Mrs. Weasley talking downstairs, but he didn't care as he jumped up and missed the wire. He frowned; he would need a chair to stand on.

He walked back downstairs and found Petunia sitting in the kitchen and preparing tea. They looked at Harry with questioning gazes as he awkwardly reached for the sturdiest chair he found and walk back upstairs.

He stood on top of the chair as he reached up for the wire and smirked in success, he pulled it down and slowly got off the chair and pull it out of the way as stairs descendant from the ceiling. He coughed as he swallowed a bit of dust and slowly made his way up the stairs. The small attic wasn't filled with much, just at the right far corner there were a few pile of boxes.

He walked over towards the boxes and swept the dust away the sleeve of his shirt. He smiled to himself when he read _'Harry's baby things_' He opened it and felt tears as he saw small baby clothes, shoes, toys and pictures of himself with his parents.

He picked up another box and swept the dirt away and frowned when it had nothing written on it. He pried it open and found several stacks of albums. He picked a red one and opened it and choked on air when he saw a picture of his dad, serius, Professor Lupin and the traitor Peter. He looked at their clothes and gasped when he saw a giant Gryffindor banner in the background. He flipped the page and saw another picture of his dad and –surprisingly enough- a smiling Severus Snape, both of them were sitting next to each other. Difference between them was that his dad had a red and gold tie while Snape wore a silver and green tie. For the rest their school uniform looked the same. He picked a random page and saw a picture of Professor Lupin and his mom holding small trophies in their hands with shy smiles.

He put the album down and picked up another one. He opened the first page and smiled sadly to himself as he saw a picture of his mum in a wedding dress standing next to a still plump looking Mrs. Weasley. Both looked happy with giant smiles on their faces. He went to next page and couldn't help, but to cringe when he saw a picture of Snape with his dad standing next to each other in suits and holding glasses of champagne's in their hands. Seeing Snape and his dad standing next to each other like friends was just so weird to him. He searched through the rest of the album and noticed that Snape was a big part of his parent's lives. When he was done with the albums he put the box away and curiously picked up the smallest box that there was. It was black and wasn't covered in dust like the others. He pried it open as his eyebrows shoot up.

It was a snitch. He picked it up and played with it in his hands, the familiar circular object brought back memories of his Quidditch matches as he smiled. He put the snitch back in the box and put the box in his bag. He picked up the first album and walked out of the attic and downstairs to Petunia and Mrs. Weasley.

He sat down at the table as the chattering women became silent as he gently set the album down.

He opened it and pointed at Proffesor Lupin. "Where is he?" He asked. Almost afraid of the knowledge that he might find out. Mrs. Weasley looked sad for a few seconds before she decided to answer Harry.

"Remus died a month after his son was born. He died of AIDS, Luckily Teddy wasn't born with it" Mrs. Weasley said with a sad tone in his voice. Harry bit back tears as he swallowed spit.

"When?" He asked.

"Last year" Mrs. Weasley answered. Harry took a deep breath as he pointed at Peter with slight distaste.

"And him?" He asked. Petunia narrowed her eyes at the picture and gave out a disgusted snort.

"He's dead as well! Good for him! He was one of Riddler's followers" She said with distaste as she sipped at her tea.

"Did he kill as well?" Harry asked. Petunia simply nodded. Harry sighed as he finally pointed at his godfather.

"How about him?"

"He's a petty thief! He went to jail several times for robbing a house and attacking a poor elderly woman!" Mrs. Weasley said with a frown.

Harry rubbed his nose in frustration, were the Marauders destined for such horrible faiths? He sighed to himself as he leaned back into his seat. He flipped the page and found the one of his dad and Snape. He pointed it at Snape.

"What about him?" He asked.

Petunia looked at the picture with curiosity before she smirked "Oh, finally, someone who didn't end up on the wrong path. Severus Snape is a science teacher at some school in America" She answered as she nodded in approval.

"Last that I have heard of him" Mrs. Weasley began as she sipped at her tea "is that he found a woman and got married and they have two kids!" She squealed in delight as Harry felt sick to his stomach. Snape has children? There are mini Snapes running around? Oh, that sounded horrid.

"Oh, yes they come back every year for vacation and it seems his kids developed a British accent" Petunia chuckled out as the two woman gushed about Snapes precious little children.

"Where does he live?" Harry asked as he flipped the page back and pointed it at Sirius's picture. Petunia quickly frowned and eyed Harry with distaste.

"I won't go near him, I heard he went looney" Mrs. Weasley said as she shook her head "Believes he's some sort of wizard" She chuckled. Harry sat up straight and eyes Mrs. Weasley with interest.

"Really?" He asked.

Petunia nodded "Yea, he tried coming looking for you a few years back, but thankfully he didn't know where we lived and we had a restraining order on him" She said with s shrug.

"Only reason he's alive and has a place to live is because he came from such a rich family" Mrs. Weasley snorted with disapproval. Harry bit his lip and closed the album.

"Why did..er..Snape move all the way to America?" Harry asked as he put the album in his bag with care.

"Because he was best friend with James and the court didn't want him to keep you and your Godfather, wasn't really a great choice either…" Petunia said as she shook her head again "and out of sheer depression of Lily and James's death he moved as far away as possible, guess he couldn't handle it" She sighed out. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my! We've been here for too long!" Petunia bellowed as she got up.

"Harry, we have to go!" She said as Mrs. Weasley quickly washed up the dishes. Harry said nothing as he mulled over the new information that he was given. Snape was best friends with his dad in this world. Professor Lupin was dead because of a terrible disease and has a child. Peter was a traitor (No surprise there), Sirius was a thief and his dad was well dead. He sighed to himself as both he and his aunt waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and got into the car.

"This was a nice day, don't you think? Petunia asked as she backed the car out of the dirt road before she turned it around and drove off with one last Honk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yea, interesting day" He answered as he thought about Sirius. He wanted to see him so badly, especially since that meant he was Sirius from his world! He smiled to himself as he thought about a way to ditch school tomorrow.

…..

_Here I come! _

….

**Okay, what did you guys think about this chapter? Was it good or not? Please review. It makes me sad when people don't review ): **

**Excuse me for any spelling/Grammar mistake. **


	4. Chapter 4

He was a nervous wreck, standing in front of 12 Grimmauld place with his shaking hands clutching to his wand like a life line. He was so nervous to see Sirius, he remembered seeing him die and fall into the veil when they infiltrated the ministry. His heart shattered that day. He could have done something, but he just stood there as he witnessed the green blast and then Sirius falling into the veil. His heart clenched at the memory before he shook his head and put it into the back of his mind. The infamous house of black looked like it was about to fall down, the brown, almost black, bricks were covered in graffiti, the windows were boarded up with planks and the door was messy and had several newspapers lain in front on the welcome mat. The house looked so different from the other houses with their bright red bricks, perfect clean doors and happy plants that decorated the windows from the outside.

12 Grimmauld place looked like it has been abandoned years ago, he doubted that Sirius was still living there, but he had hope and he wasn't going to give up on figuring a way to get back home. He glanced down the empty street before he hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked a few times. Harry awkwardly stood in front of the door for a few minutes before he huffed out in annoyance and knocked again, but louder. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Why won't Sirius open the door already? He was excited as much as he was nervous, he wanted to hug Sirius and never let go! He was the closest thing he has ever had to a real father. Yes, Sirius will never take the place of James, but at the time Sirius was the only father figure he had.

Tired of waiting outside and slightly paranoid that he might get caught skipping school Harry grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Surprisingly the door wasn't locked and he stepped inside. Harry raised his eyebrows in utter confusion as the interior of the home was vastly different from the outside.

The usual black, dirty and dingy hall of the home was now plastered with warm almost golden looking wallpaper that was decorated with fading flowers. There wasn't a dust particle in sight and the walls were decorated with photos. Worried that Sirius might not live there he took an attentive step forward and gazed at the first picture.

The picture showed his dad and Sirius standing next to each other both wearing smirks and had their arms sling over each other's shoulder and right in the middle of the picture was Snape with a nasty scowl on his face that was covered with some unknown substance. And Snape seemed to be glaring at Sirius with absolute hate. Now, that was more of a familiar sight that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Harry?" He jumped almost ten feet in the air when he heard the familiar voice of his Godfather. He turned around as he saw Sirius looking at him with surprise; he looked good, with his hair slicked back with a neat beard. He was dressed in black dress pants, shiny pointy shoes, purple and black striped shirt and a black jacket. He was blinking at Harry and looked down at his hand that held his wand. Harry noticed where Sirius was looking at and quickly hid his wand behind his back and gulped.

Now what?

"What's my position?" He asked. Sirius looked confused.

"On what?" He asked as he took a step forward. He took a step back.

"Quidditch" Was all Harry said as saw a relieved smile cross Sirius's face.

"Seeker" Was all he said as Harry leapt forward and hugged Sirius with all his might. The two simply stood in the entry way, crying their eyes out and sobbing like children. The moment was ruined when they heard a shrill cry of the phone. They broke apart unwillingly as Sirius smiled at Harry before he motioned for him to follow and quickly entered the kitchen. Sirius picked up the phone with a grimace and answered.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked. Harry heard a woman screaming at the under end. Sirius held the phone back and rolled his eyes.

"Will you calm down and speak more clearly?"

'_Where is Harry? I know he went searching for you! Tell me the truth!_'

"Aunt Petunia…" Harry said as Sirius only nodded his head. He gestured to the phone in a silent question as what the answer. Harry shook his head. He felt bad for treating Petunia the way he was treating her, but he wouldn't be able to find a way back home if he kept informing her about everything. Like he ever did.

"Sorry, you do remember you put a restraining order on me for your entire family, which includes Harry, so no, he in fact is not with me right now and I doubt it he knows where I live or about me since you were so adamant of not informing him about me!" he said bitterly causing another stream of angry screaming from Petunia.

'_So help me Black! I know you're lying! He asked me about you yesterday! I know he must have searched for you! Harry is a smart boy! If I find out you are lying I will send you to court_' and with that Petunia hung up the phone.

"Man, she has some lungs" Sirius joked as he put the phone down. Harry nervously smiled at Sirius as he picked up his trusty bag and pulled out the things he found at Potter cottage the day before.

He set the album down as Sirius curiously opened it and frowned when he saw Snape. "Why is Snivellous in this?" He asked as he pointed at the picture and looked at Harry. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Different world, different friendship" He answered as he pulled out the black box and opened it. The snitch lay in the middle of the box. The gold object gleamed as Sirius picked it up and examined it.

"How did you find this, Harry?" He asked as he set the snitch back down.

"Inside the attack at the cottage"

"When did you find?"

"Yesterday"

Sirius sighed as he picked up his own wand and give it a flick. The snitch rose in the air and was set back down as Sirius sighed sadly.

"That is the only spell I can perform" He said as he pouted. Harry looked horrified.

"What?! You're lying, right?"

Sirius shook his head in a negative "Afraid not"

"Bloody hell"

….

Petunia was absolutely furious! How dare Harry act such way! Going in search for Sirius on a school day. Petunia was perfectly content when she woke up that morning; believing that she and Harry were now in the good.

This morning she happily made breakfast for her small family and drove the two boys to school and dropped them off before giving them both sloppy kisses. She then drove to the supermarket and bought some chicken and potatoes before she made her way home and started cooking.

She was happy and relaxed, until she got a ring from Harry and Dudley's school asking if Harry was sick or not. Her happy mood was thrown out of the window in an instant as the school secretary informed her that Harry has missed out the morning lessons and hasn't been seen by anyone at school that day and had to go meet with the principal. She thanked the secretary and hung up as she angrily looked through the phonebook for Sirius's number. She should have known that Harry was going to look for Sirius. He was off course Harry's Godfather and the only living member (excluding Snape) of James's group of friends.

When she heard his voice she immediately accused him of having Harry and gave him a good threat before she hung up and furiously turned the oven off and made herself presentable before she got in the car and drove towards the school.

Once there she made her way to the office and politely knocked on the door. She made sure she wiped the anger from her face as she stepped in and saw Harry's small group of friends sitting on the couch; all of them looked like they were about to puke out their breakfast.

The principal of the school was a very short and plump woman; making her look like a toed, her brown hair was sculpted to perfection as she had a giant smile plastered onto her pudgy face. Petunia held back a frown when she saw that the principal was dressed in pink from head to toe. She smiled as she had to bend a little to shake her hand.

"I'm Dolores Umbridge, Principal" She introduced herself as she and Petunia went to stand next to the trembling children.

Dolores plastered the most fakest smile Petunia has ever seen on her face and looked at the kids with slight disgust "Hem, hem" She cleared her throat and the kids all whipped their heads towards the short woman.

"Now, all of you are reported to be Mr. Potter's closest group of friends" She said as she broadened her smile "Do any of you know where he might be?" She asked.

A nervous bright blonde hair girl slowly raised her hand in the air, she refused to look at Dolores as the woman in question turned her gaze towards the nervous girl.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Natasha Allgood" The girl answered, her curly hair was braided and she had a giant flower in her hair. She sat up straighter as she cleared her throat.

"I saw Harry this morning, right after he was dropped off, I went over to him and it was like he was surprised to see me" She began as Petunia listened with interest "He told me he wasn't feeling well and might go back home and then the bell rang so I went to class" She finished as she looked back down. Not daring to keep staring at the two women in front of her.

"Any of you have anything to add?" Dolores asked the others and they shook their head, ready to bolt when the word was given.

Dolores frowned deeply before she plastered her fake smile and told them to leave. Once they were gone she offered Petunia a seat and some tea. Petunia declined her offer for tea as she stiffly sat down.

"Harry James Potter" Dolores murmured to herself as she pulled out a thick file "Every year that boy seems to get into some sort of trouble. It tires me to constantly see him getting into some sort of row with a teacher or a fellow student" Dolores said with fake sympathy as she uncaringly flipped through his file without interest. Petunia glared at Dolores as she slowly started to catch on to what she meant.

"And, what do you plan on doing?" Petunia asked her voice dangerously low. Dolores smirked.

"I simply cannot keep him here! Not only is he ruining the reputation of my school, but he is a waste here! I don't need a child like that in my perfect school"

Petunia saw red; she abruptly stood up, her face turning slightly purple as she sneered down at Dolores "Fine! Harry is way too good for such a school like this! Dudley too! I'm going to send Harry to…to…" A flash of the picture she saw yesterday of James and Snape wearing their uniforms, a smirk plastered on her face "Hogwarts" She said, smirking at the shock that crossed Dolores's face.

Dolores giggled at Petunia "And you think such a prestigious school will accept someone like _him_?" she asked.

"Why not? Harry is a great student!" She hissed

"Hogwarts is too good of a school for him! Plus it's too late to-Hey! Where are you going?"

Petunia ignored the plump woman as she stalked out of the school like an angry predator, kids glanced her way and quickly went to safety as her angry face and glare scared the life out of them.

"Stupid bitch" Petunia got to her car and drove off towards her home. She got home and slammed the door shut behind her. She again reached for her wallet where she kept all old phone numbers and pulled one out that she never thought she was going to use. She knew that it was still early in the school year at Harry's current school and they really haven't started with lessons yet, and that Hogwarts doesn't start till September, meaning that she still had some to register him into the school.

She remembers the days he swore that she'll never let Harry attend the school that his parents and the murdered attended when they were young. She thought that she would be able to protect her Nephew from his horrible past, but she guess she was wrong. She found the number and quickly dialed it. Petunia was still fuming when she was finally connected.

"_Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall speaking, how may I help you?_'

"Y-yes, Hello this is Petunia Dursley speaking and I was wondering if it was still possible to sign up my Nephew, Harry Potter for the upcoming school year" She said. 

'_Harry Potter? Dare I say, is he Lily and James's son?_' McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I'm Lily's sister and I was also wondering if it wasn't too late to sign him up?" She was nervous. What if they said no? Then where would Harry go? She bit her lip and anxiously awaited the reply.

'_You are lucky that yes, there is space for Harry and Hogwarts would be honored to have him hear and I'm sure he'll do great! I'll fax you the registration form_' and so Petunia and McGonagall discussed things from uniforms to supplies and teachers and how the school worked. Petunia sounded pleased and was Happy that Harry would be sent to such a high standing school. Though she would miss her nephew dearly , she knew it was for the best.

…

**What you guys think? I know this was a fast update, but I was itching to write it.**

**Harry finally met up with Sirius, probably got kicked out of school and being sent to **_**non-magical **_**Hogwarts. **

**I need some here though, Even though this Hogwarts isn't magical, I still want it to have the houses (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) Now, I'm not sure what I'm going to do to let him get sorted.**

**Should I do it like a test and based on the scores he'll be put in the proper house or should I do what they do here at my school like depends on when you register. For example let's say that the houses are in this (Gr, Sl, Rc and Hp) order and in each house they must have a limit of one hundred student. **

**Harry was the 120 person on the registration list and since each house has a 100 student limit he was then put into Slytherin. Is that a no or a yes? **

**Choose, or if you have any idea feel free to share. **


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Aunt Petunia was angry was an understatement, the older woman was absolutely _livid. _The second Harry stepped foot inside the house he was grabbed in a death grip and shaken as Aunt Petunia scolded him till his ears fell off. Uncle Vernon simply gave him a stern look and told him to not scare Petunia like that again and Dudley simply shrugged his shoulders.

Dinner was beyond awkward as Petunia kept shooting worried glances at Harry's way. He tried his best to ignore her stares as he played with the food on his plate with his fork. He was so hungry, but at the same time guilt was eating him up from the inside and he felt a lump form in his throat which made it difficult to swallow. Why on earth was he feeling guilty? Maybe it was because Aunt Petunia was oh so different, he knew that, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to accept her. Being hated almost his whole life by his family members sure left him with some issues. He wanted to laugh at the thought, but he kept it to himself. He didn't need to freak the poor woman out even more.

After dinner was over and he was happily alone in his room, he kept hearing Aunt Petunia walking pass by his door, she would sometimes stop at his door and stand there for a few minutes before she would go on her way. Harry found it extremely annoying and was about to snap as he heard her knock on his door.

"Come in" He said rather snappishly as he boringly played with a small soccer ball by throwing it in the air and catching when it fell back down. He was lucky for his seeker reflex or he would already have been hit in some very private and sensitive area. Petunia awkwardly stood in the door way as she held an envelope in her hands.

"I need to tell you something" she said as she walked towards Harry. Harry sat up in his bed and curiously stared at the envelope.

"I decided that it would be best to send you to another school. A school..that..that your parents attended. Hogwarts, strange name indeed, but I already got the registration forms right here" she tapped the envelope with her finger "It is a very high standing school and I was lucky that I got you these forms because not everyone can get in" she handed Harry the envelope as he excitedly ripped it open and pulled out the form. He felt his stomach do flip flops and his heart skip a few beats. He was going to Hogwarts! Hogwarts exist in this world! He was so happy that he can finally go somewhere where he belonged and felt at home.

"Now, just because you no longer attend your old school does not mean that I will permit you to slack around all day! I got you a job that you will work on weekdays and you will keep this job all the way till summer" Petunia sat her hands on her bony hips as she gave Harry a stern look.

Harry didn't give a damn about the job as he jumped up and hugged Aunt Petunia, even though it felt incredibly wrong, he had to thank the woman in front of him. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy this makes me" Harry gave her another squeeze as he quickly rummaged through his desk for a pen and quickly started to fill out the form.

"You're welcome, when you're done I'll mail it for you" and with that she left the room.

….

_He was standing in a long corridor with no windows or doors. The black and white walls seemed to stretch out for an eternity as he felt his body sack down with an invisible force. Every time he tried to move it felt like his spirit was pushing for a way out of his physical body. _

_His heart hammered against his chest and his eyes refused to stay open for a long period of time. He fell against the chilly wall and slumped down. He didn't have a clue to where he was and he was afraid and alone. He wanted his Aunt Petunia, hell he would even do with Dudley, even though his cousin was more of a coward than he was, he still wanted at least someone with him._

_He knew he had to find a way out of the long corridor and wake up from this nightmare, but he was so tired and confused he wasn't sure how he was going to get himself free from this hellish place._

"_I want….I want to get out…" _

…

Harry felt that luck was finally on his side as he happily washed the dishes with a small smile on his face. The job Aunt Petunia found him was washing dishes in an old diner that to his luck was two blocks away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Every day he started work at 6:00 A.M straight, even though technically his job was to simply wash the dishes, he still helped out the waiters set up the tables and open up the place.

He could feel the sweat run down his body as he finished with the last plate for the shift, he wiped away the sweat away with the back of his hand as he pulled of his dirty apron and hang it on a hook.

"I'm going on my break" He shouted out to the manager as the short bald man simply nodded his head at Harry. He walked towards the back door and stepped into the dark back alley. He quickly crossed the street and made his way to Sirius's home. He didn't knock as he simply stepped inside and made his way to the kitchen and make himself something to eat. This had been the routine for the past two weeks, when he told Sirius about the news that he was going to Hogwarts the older man was happy and suggested they celebrate with a class of whiskey. Let's just say Aunt Petunia was not happy at all when Harry got back home drunk out of his mind and puking out his guts.

That was the first and last time he drank muggle whiskey.

Harry finished eating and put the dishes away, he noticed that the house was oddly quiet and knew that Sirius didn't really go out much. He made his way to the library and slowly opened the door.

Sirius was sitting behind a giant desk, he was using his elbow to lean on the side of his chair as he lazily played with the snitch between his fingers.

"Reveal your secrets" he murmured as he intently stared at the circular object that was between his fingers. Harry could feel his lips twitch into an amused smile. "Hey" he called out softly as his Godfather glanced at him and nodded his head.

"Did you know I've been here for two years and I haven't found anything, yet you've been here for a few days and quickly found the snitch and your wand. It took me a good two months before I found my wand under my bed" he mused as he sighed and set the snitch down.

"Harry, when you go to Hogwarts trey and fins some more clues" He got up from his seat and walked towards the window he pulled the curtains open and let the light in the giant dusty library.

"I was planning on it" Harry smiled as he picked up the snitch and played with it between his fingers just like Sirius did.

"I was just wondering if Hogwarts still have the houses and who I'll see there" Harry sat down behind the desk and put the snitch back in the box. He wondered if Hermoine and Ron were there and if Hogwarts had houses and hopefully they'll be in Gryffindor.

"There are houses, I checked and for you to get into a house you'll have to do some test that will determine in which house you'll get in" Sirius informed him as he scanned the shelves for some book.

"Hopefully I won't get into Slytherin" Harry mumbled out as he felt dread. He felt awkward of thinking of himself being in Slytherin. It was true that the sorting hat almost put him Slytherin, but he never saw himself to have Slytherin qualities, maybe it was the Voldemort inside of him. _Nasty _

"What kind of test?" Harry asked as Sirius picked up a book, flipped through it before he frowned and threw it aside and kept searching "I don't know, even though Hogwarts is pretty popular I couldn't really find much on it. I only know there are the houses and it's of course in Scotland and that the current Headmaster is Dumbledore and-"Sirius took a deep breath before he kept going "It's a very hard school to get into, so you should feel lucky" He smiled at Harry as he pulled out a book and handed it to Harry.

Curiously he looked down the book and raised his eyebrows _One Hundred ways of Medieval torture by Whitney Stone_

"Library is filled with these types of books" Sirius chuckled out as Harry awkwardly looked away. Guess some things don't change, no matter which universe.

…

The sweet salty air filled his home with a calming beach like scent. He was sitting on his porch reading his favorite book when he heard the phone ring.

"Someone pick up the phone!" His baritone voice rung through his home, but alas it seemed like no one heard him despite how loud his voice. He grunted in irritation as he swept his black locks away from his face. He set his book down on the small table before he got up and quickly made his way to the phone.

"Hello, Severus Snape speaking. How may I help you?" He drawled out as he leaned against the wall.

"_Hello, this is Minerva McGonagall speaking, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts I am calling because I have a spot open at Hogwarts and was wondering if you would want to take the job"_ She went straight to the point and said nothing as he pondered over her words.

"No need to be so formal with me Minerva, why couldn't you find anyone else to fill in the job?" He asked as he glanced at his daughter who walked passed him with a hurry. He caught her in his arms and pulled her back.

She pouted at him as her blue eyes watered, her black hair was held in a pony tail with a white ribbon, she was wearing a matching white tank top that reacher her belly button and shorts with flip flops. He glared down at her as her sad look quickly changed into one of challenge; she threw back her own deadly glare as daughter and father silently battled with their eyes.

Soon enough she pouted again and turned around and walked back towards her room for a change of clothes. He smiled victoriously as he leaned back against the wall.

"_Well, you know Lily's son?" _Minerva asked as he felt a pang in his heart. Oh, yes, Lily Evans turned Potter was his best friend at school, but to him she was more than just a friend, she was the love of his life and unfortunately for him she didn't feel the same way for him. Lily fell in love with their mutual friend James Potter. It broke his heart into a million pieces as he remembered how everyday he had to pretend that he was happy for them, but he was jealous and secretly envied James. After a while his love slowly dwindled, it was still there just not as strong as before. He felt envious of James when they married and downright jealous when Harry was born.

He knew that Lily was never meant for him, but that never stopped him from loving her.

"What about him?" He asked as he strained his voice to sound uninterested, even though he was actually very curious about Lily's son.

"_He applied for Hogwarts and will start as a sixth year, sad that he started out so late, but it's better than nothing. And I was wondering if you would like to come back and teach for at least a year…" _Minerva sounded unsure, which was very out of character for her.

"Teach what exactly?" He asked, damn, he was starting to actually think about going, but he had to think about his kids and current situation with his estranged wife.

"_Science of course" _Minerva answered as he kept mulling over the idea of working at his old school.

"I'll need some time to think about it though, when is the deadline to apply?" He asked as he saw his daughter coming from her room once again, this time wearing a purple shirt, jeans and flip flops. He nodded his head in approval as she simply rolled her eyes and gave him a weird look. Not really caring for her attitude he concentrated back on his current conversation.

"_A week before the end of summer" _She answered.

"You'll have my answer soon enough, now I must go and ponder on it a little more. Goodbye" and he hung up, not giving Minerva the chance to reply.

All day he thought about her offer, he thought about the pros and cons about leaving America and going back to his home country and possibly teach at one of the country's most prestigious schools. It would be great to go back because he does get home sick most of the time, but he still couldn't face staying there for long periods of time. It reminded him to much of his beloved Lily.

If he leaves he'll probably would only see his kids on the holidays since the court decided to give their mother full custody. Hm, why did he even marry that psychotic woman? Maybe his red hair and smile reminded him of Lily, but her blue eyes were beautiful indeed, but could never compare to Lily's. Emma, the mother of his children, had cheated on him with her co-worker. He thought that he would be devastated, but in reality he really didn't feel anything, just relief. He filed for divorce and now they were currently in the process of finalizing it.

"Daddddyyyyy" He looked up and saw his daughter run towards him with a smile on her heart shaped face.

"What is it?" he asked as she twirled around and blushed "Uhm, well…er..you know Davis, right?" her voice was timid and shy as the girl played with her hair. Oh god, Davis..the annoying neighbor boy.

"No, you're only 14 and I refuse to let any boy let their greedy little hands touch you in any form" he crossed his arms and glared down at her. She glared back as a hot blush covered her face.

"DAD!" She couldn't believe him! "That's embarrassing!" She hissed out as she hid her face.

"No and that is final" he said as she pouted and walked away "I can't do anything! Not even mom would let me date!" She shouted as she shut the door with force.

He could feel a headache starting to bloom, maybe it really wasn't a bad idea to go back?

…..

REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE

FIVE REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE

THANKS


End file.
